Catastrophic Consequences
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: On the verge of victory, Voldemort makes a grave error. However, the Light doesn't realize what the error was, and will make the same one. What was the error? Thinking Neville Longbottom, Rose Potter, and Charlie Potter were the ones who would defeat Voldemort. The Light ignores its only hope for survival, and will soon regret it, but only when it is too late. Dark!Harry On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, a new story, suck it up.**

**Catastrophic Consequences**

"_#" and "§" = Parseltongue_

"_Abcabcabc" = Gobbledygook_

**Chapter One**

_A hooded figure strode quickly and quietly along the path that led to the Potter Residence. He approached the door with victory gleaming in his ruby eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort, muttered an incantation and blasted the door open. He had chosen this night for a reason, only four children and one adult were in the house, and the one adult was one of his own servants. This was, of course, unknown to the Potters and Longbottoms, which was exactly why tonight was perfect. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, slowly walked up the steps after he was forced to watch with open disdain as Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, kissed the hem of his robes repeatedly. As he stepped off the top step, he looked back and forth down the hallways, trying to figure out which room the children were in. He finally heard a small whimper in the last room down the left side of the hallway, and swiftly stalked down the hall. He slowly opened the creaky door to a sight that he had not been expecting. On the right side of the room, laid a crib. Inside the crib, lay three babies, barely each only fifteen months old. Even at the young age, it was blatantly obvious which two of the children were the Potter twins, Rose and Charlie. That made him realize that the last child was the Longbottom Heir. He turned his head slightly and felt his curiosity build. In the far left corner sat a child that looked to be four, with long black hair and Avada Kedavra green, a color he was _very _familiar with, eyes. His curiosity soon changed to a twinge of fear, fear that he had never before felt. The child was staring straight into his eyes with no emotion visible on his young face. The eyes seemed to bore into the Dark Lord and see his very soul, giving him a vulnerable feeling that he was not familiar with. Lord Voldemort shook himself out of his stupor, and pushed down the vulnerable feeling, hoping to never experience it again. The Dark Lord activated his mage sight and felt like he was blind. Not because of too much light exposure. No, it was because of too much darkness. It was darkness the likes of which he had never seen, an aura so black that not even he, the Dark Lord, could compare to it. Voldemort swiftly decided to rid the world of that child, not for the good of the world, but for his own safety, as, he had the feeling that the child would one day become one of the most evil beings ever to exist if allowed to live. He briefly considered raising the boy as an apprentice, but quickly pushed that idea aside. The child would grow strong, possibly stronger than him, and the child would likely know it. He would more than likely destroy Voldemort in order to take up the mantle of Dark Lord, for there has never been two Dark Lords at the same time, there had been close calls, such as himself following Grindelwald, but no two at one time. He pointed his wand at the boy and hissed out a curse he knew only too well. "Avada Kedavra!" A green ray blasted out of his wand and hit the boy in the chest, causing him to fall down. Voldemort, thinking he had finished the boy off, turned around and was about to cast the curse three more times when he felt unlike anything he had ever experienced. He forced himself to turn around and couldn't believe what he saw. The child, the one he had just killed, was standing on his feet with his pointer finger pointed at the Dark Lord. The worst part, Voldemort realized, was the beam of green that was coming out of the boy's finger, hitting him straight in his chest. At that moment, he nearly blacked out from the pain of feeling his soul get ripped from his body. Lucky for him, his Horcruxes kept his soul anchored to the mortal world. After what felt like minutes but was really only two seconds, the beam stopped, and the Dark Lord slumped down, breathing heavily, before quickly disappearing with a loud crack, having somehow broken through the anti-apparition wards in his pained state. If he had stayed a few seconds longer, he would have seen the child show the first emotions the boy had had since Voldemort had gotten to the Potter Cottage. Disbelief, fear, curiosity, and another emotion that could not be identified. An emotion that overtook all the others for the briefest of moments, before Harry James Potter, passed out._

**(LINE BREAK)  
**

_**SIX YEARS LATER…**_

Ten year old Harry Potter sat in a comfy chair in the library. He was reflecting on his past with the Potters and remembered how he had been treated poorly ever since that Halloween. He remembered one of the days that he had to sit in the corner of the attic, after having been told to go to his room for trying to, once again, claim that _he _was the one to survive the Killing Curse instead of the damned twins and that useless sap, Neville Longbottom. After claiming that _he _was the one who harmed Voldemort. Not that he had really cared about that part, in fact, he was rather irritated at that, having agreed with Voldemort's opinions ever since he had been told of them. Well, he wasn't so much told of them himself, as he had overheard his sperm-donor and the lady-who-gave-birth-to-him-who-he-refused-to-think-of-as-a-mother telling Neville and the twins. He, of course, remembered the day he had heard perfectly. Ever since All Hallows Eve, he had been curious as to _why _the man with red eyes had tried to kill him, and since his so-called parents didn't believe that _he _was the one that was almost killed, he couldn't get any answers. But, when he heard the two idiots telling the three bastards **(A/N: No offense to anybody who **_**is **_**a bastard… that didn't come out right…) **about why Voldemort had tried to kill them, which Harry scoffed at, he understood. Voldemort, for some reason, had believed him to be a threat to his vision of the perfect future. When Harry thought about it, he didn't really hold any hard feelings against the guy, seeing as he agreed with everything the Dark Lord had done and his goals. He was happy, however, when he remembered that the man didn't die once he was hit by his "reflected" curse. How was Harry supposed to know that he could survive the Killing Curse and then redirect it, he _was _only four years old.

With the fact that the man was still alive somewhere in mind, Harry set to doing immense research on all forms of magic and also on the man himself. He soon told his godfather _his _version, also the real version, of what happened on the 31st of October, in the hopes that he would be able to use the man's library and also have _at least _one person who believed him. Luckily, Sirius believed him. In fact, Sirius showed just _how much _he believe Harry, and soon confronted James, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Dumbledore, soon severing all ties with them. That alone made Harry think of the man as more a father than he ever considered James. Harry would from then on out floo to his godfather's place daily and had nobody telling him not to do it because nobody in the Potter household really cared for him. When he got to his godfather's home, he immediately set about doing his research in the Black Family Library. When Harry had first gone to Grimmauld Place, he was immediately yelled at by a grumpy house elf and a fat lady in a portrait, but that wasn't something he couldn't handle. He quickly used his six year old charms and got the lady _and _the elf wrapped around his finger within minutes of his arrival, shocking his godfather, who was holding the curtains over his mother's portrait. Harry soon found that he rather liked the company of the hag and the old elf. He considered Walburga Black, Kreacher, and Sirius Black to be his _only _family. He often found himself to be in deep conversation with the portrait of Walburga, who he considered to be his grandmother and even went so far as to actually address her as such during one of his visits, which got him a beaming smile from the late Mrs. Black. When Harry learned _why _Walburga and Sirius didn't get along, he set to work on getting them to consider each other as family again. After a month of hard, laborious work, he could finally say that he succeeded.

Harry soon made progress with Sirius regarding the fact that he, Harry, actually agreed with what Voldemort had been doing. When he first told Sirius, the guy nearly had a stroke. But, when Harry began explaining why he believed that and what all Voldemort was about, he soon got his godfather to nod and actually reconsider his view on things. After a week or so or deep seated research on Sirius' part, he finally confronted Harry and openly admitted that, while he didn't like his methods, he agreed with the Dark Lord's initial vision for the future. Harry was ecstatic and soon told Sirius that Voldemort hadn't really died that night, which caused said Black to faint, resulting in raucous laughter from Harry, Kreacher, and Mrs. Black. Once Sirius woke up, he quickly asked if Harry was serious, laughed at his little pun, and quickly went back to the somber attitude he held when he first woke up. Once Harry said yes and filled in Sirius on Harry's own activities, he soon had his godfather joining him for his study sessions. It wasn't long after that that Harry packed up the few things he owned at the Potters and moved to Sirius' place, which the Potters wouldn't notice for years.

Harry soon found his thoughts back in the present time and continued his research, searching for exactly _where _the Dark Lord was gathering his strength. Little did he know that the Dark Lord had been doing some reflecting of his own…

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Little Hangleton…**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle once again cursed the moment that he had decided to try and kill the eldest Potter child. He should have known that trying to kill the boy would result in consequences for him, he had, after all, seen the boy's aura. He had been reflecting on the past six years and his stay at Riddle Manor. He had initially believed that he would only be gathering his strength for a week, maybe a month at most, but soon found it would take much more time than that. At long last he was finally back at full strength._ "# Nagini, tell me what you have learned during my absssence. #" _He telepathically told his familiar.

_"# My lord, you're back! I wasss worried what took you ssso long! Asss for what I have learned, there isss much to tell… #"_

_ "# I have time... #"_

**(LINE BREAK)  
**

_**Back at Grimmauld Place…**_

"Sirius, I've decided to not go to Hogwarts," Harry said nonchalantly to his godfather as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, whatever," Sirius waved it off. Harry stopped and looked amused, knowing what was coming. _3, _he thought. _2. 1… _"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"I have decided that I don't want to go to Hogwarts. Or any magical school for that matter. But that matter aside, I also came to ask you if you could take me to Gringott's for an inheritance test and a special magical abilities test. And, I mean, like, right now."

"Fine, but we're not done with discussing your magical education," Sirius grumbled.

**(LINE BREAK)  
**

_**An hour later, in the Gringott's testing room…**_

"Well, Mr. Potter―" a goblin began.

"Black," Harry interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" the goblin seemed confused.

"I prefer Black, as I do not want anything to do with the Potters."

"Ok, then. Well, Mr. _Black_, I have your tests here, and nobody has seen them as of yet, not even myself, as you requested." The goblin handed over to Harry two pieces of parchment, and searched Harry's face for his reaction, curious as to whether or not the boy inherited anything important.

**(LINE BREAK)**

**Inheritance (Heir) Test**

**Harry James Potter**

_**House of Potter (Lordship claimed)-**_

**Monies: **36,982,421 Galleons; 18,264 Sickles; 83,945 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; 10% Ollivander's Wands; 2 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items: **large amounts of rubies, diamonds, and other precious jewels; Potter Head of House ring; Invisibility Cloak (Inherited from ancestral family: House of Peverell); extensive library on Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes

**Marriage Contracts:** None

_**House of Peverell-**_

**Monies: **45,252,985 Galleons; 17,234 Sickles; 103,496 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; 3 seats on the Wizengamot; 50% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

**Items: **Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items; large amounts of precious jewels; Peverell Head of House ring

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**House of Black (Lordship claimed)-**_

**Monies: **25,952,278 Galleons; 18,125 Sickles; 59,187 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England; 2 seats on the Wizengamot; 15% Ollivander's Wands; 25% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

**Items: **extensive library on dark magic; large amounts of precious jewels; Black Head of House ring

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**House of Gryffindor (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **258,083,387 Galleons; 180,268 Sickles; 39,875 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **25% Hogwarts; Gryffindor Castle, England; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items: **Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing); Gryffindor Head of House ring; massive library on all light magic

**Marriage Contracts: **House of Bell

_**House of Ravenclaw (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **201,895,365 Galleons; 86,488 Sickles; 45,789 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **25% Hogwarts; Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items: **Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts); Ravenclaw Head of House ring; extensive library filled with Rowena's personal research

**Marriage Contracts:** House of Patil (all daughters)

_**House of Hufflepuff (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **198,784,432 Galleons; 100,528 Sickles; 92,189 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **25% Hogwarts; Hufflepuff Castle, Wales; 4 seats on the Wizengamot; 25% Ollivander's Wands

**Items: **Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault); Hufflepuff Head of House ring; massive library on healing magic

**Marriage Contracts:** House of Bones

_**House of Slytherin (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **297,894,379 Galleons; 5,637 Sickles; 21,195 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **25% Hogwarts; 100% Knockturn Alley; Slytherin Castle, Scotland; 4 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items: **Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping); Slytherin Head of House ring; Gaunt Family Ring (Hidden)

**Marriage Contracts: **House of Greengrass

_**House of Drakul (The House of Vampires) (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **853,946,153 Galleons; 94,127 Sickles; 49,973 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **100% Albania; Drakul Castle, Albania; 6 seats on the Wizengamot

**Items: **Drakul Head of House ring; massive library on body magic, dark magic, and dark rituals

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**House of Azkaban (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **896,983,836 Galleons; 84,953 Sickles, 50,433 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; 100% Gould's Wands; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; 7 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Borgin and Burkes

**Items: **Azkaban Head of House ring; massive library on blood magic, soul magic, and dark rituals

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**House of Le Fay (through magic)-**_

**Monies:** 8,152,573,327 Galleons; 549,775 Sickles; 145,151 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Le Fay Castle; Palace Le Fay; Le Fay Manor; Le Fay Tower

**Items: **Le Fay Head of House Ring; massive library on every form of dark magic, known and unknown

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**House of Emrys (through magic)-**_

**Monies: **9,878,674,323 Galleons; 948,267 Sickles; 263,215 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets: **Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 10 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Diagon Alley; unknown

**Items: **completed Philosopher's Stone; extensive library on all things magic; massive amounts of precious jewels; Emrys Head of House ring; unknown

**Marriage Contracts: **None

_**Overall-**_

**Monies: **20,846,962,886 Galleons; 2,103,666 Sickles; 954,448 Knuts

**Properties and Other Assets:** Isle of Avalon; 100% Gringott's Bank; 100% Albania; 100% Gould's Wands; 100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; 100% Knockturn Alley; 100% Diagon Alley; 100% Ollivander's Wands; 44 seats on the Wizengamot; 100% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; Drakul Castle, Albania; Azkaban Island in its entirety; Azkaban Manor, Azkaban; Azkaban Prison, Azkaban; Azkaban Castle, Azkaban; Slytherin Castle, Scotland; Hufflepuff Castle, Wales; Ravenclaw Manor, Ireland; Gryffindor Castle, England; Black Manor, Wales; 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England; Peverell Manor, England; Peverell Castle, Wales; Peverell Mansion, Scotland; Potter Manor, Scotland; 862 Godric Blvd., Godric's Hollow, Scotland; Potter Villa, Italy; 100% Borgin and Burkes; Le Fay Castle; Palace Le Fay; Le Fay Manor; Le Fay Tower; unknown

**Items:** completed real Philosopher's Stone; Emrys, Drakul, Azkaban, Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Le Fay Heads of House rings; extensive and massive libraries on all fields of magic; Invisibility Cloak (In possession of descended family: House of Potter); Elder Wand (In possession of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore); Resurrection Stone (Missing/Hidden); extensive library on the creation of magical items; large amounts of precious jewels; Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Hidden); Salazar Slytherin's Familiar Bazel (Sleeping); Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (Hidden in House of LeStrange Family Vault); Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (Hidden in Hogwarts); Sword of Godric Gryffindor (Missing); massive library on healing magic; extensive library filled with Rowena's personal research; massive library on every form of dark magic, known and unknown; unknown

**Marriage Contracts:** House of Greengrass; House of Bones; House of Patil (all daughters); House of Bell

**Lordships eligible to claim- **House of Slytherin; House of Drakul; House of Azkaban; House of Le Fay; House of Emrys; House of Gryffindor; House of Peverell; House of Hufflepuff; House of Ravenclaw

**(LINE BREAK)**

**Inherited Magical Abilities Test**

**Harry James Potter**

_**House of Potter-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Peverell-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** metamorphmagus

_**House of Black-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** metamorphmagus; animagus transformation

_**House of Gryffindor (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Ravenclaw (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Hufflepuff (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** animagus transformation

_**House of Slytherin (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** Parseltongue; control of all serpents; animagus transformation

_**House of Drakul (The House of Vampires) (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** control of all vampires; increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus

_**House of Azkaban (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** control of the Dementors; Shadow Mage; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; ability to speak all magical languages; wandless and silent magic proficiency

_**House of Le Fay (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** all dark magical abilities

_**House of Emrys (through magic)-**_

**Inherited Abilities:** all magical abilities; changeling

_**Overall-**_

**Inherited Abilities**: Shadow Mage; control of the Dementors; ability to speak all magical languages; Parseltongue; control of all vampires; increased agility, strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, etc.; animagus transformation; metamorphmagus; control of all serpents; all magical abilities; all dark magical abilities; wandless and silent magic proficiency; changeling

**NOTE:** All abilities will be inherited upon eleventh birthday.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Three words… ok, one word," Sirius muttered. "Daaaaaaaaammmmnnnn." Harry and the goblin just nodded.

After Harry got his wits together, he asked the one thing that was on his mind at that moment, "What in the bloody hell is a changeling…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Catastrophic Consequences**

"_#" and "§" = Parseltongue_

"_Abcabcabc" = Gobbledygook_

**Previously**

"_Three words… ok, one word," Sirius muttered. "Daaaaaaaaammmmnnnn." Harry and the goblin just nodded._

_After Harry got his wits together, he asked the one thing that was on his mind at the moment, "What in the bloody hell is a changeling…?"_

**Chapter Two**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER…**_

"I still can't believe you convinced me to not send you to Hogwarts," Sirius grumbled.

"Well, the main reason you don't send me to Hogwarts is because I'm currently the lord of 9 pureblooded families. This means I have a large responsibility to attend to. Also, we're looking for Voldemort, we wouldn't have been able to do that if I went to that school, especially with Dumbledore being there," Harry reasoned.

There was relative silence until all of a sudden, Sirius heard a loud "Whoop!" from behind him.

"What is it?!" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I think I know where Voldemort is, and I'm going there, like, right now." With that, Harry exited with a loud _'CRACK!' _This, being the eighth time that Harry apparated through the wards, resulted in Sirius sighing, shaking his head, and muttering, "He could've at least told me where to go…"

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Meanwhile, outside the Gaunt house, Little Hangleton…**_

_'CRACK!' _

"Hmm," Harry muttered to himself, "maybe I _should _learn how to silently apparate…" Harry shrugged before looking at the broken, wooden shack in front of him that once housed the Gaunt family. Harry shook his head in disgust and turned around and peered at where Riddle Manor was _supposed _to be. "Hm, must be under a fidelius…"

Harry activated his Mage Sight, which was inherited from Merlin, and immediately saw the wards surrounding where the manor should've been. He slowly walked towards the wards before shrugging. He put his hand forward to where he saw a small flaw in the protective wards, and soon keyed himself into the wards, allowing him unlimited access. After poking the flaw, a large, rather creepy, manor blurred into existence. Harry smiled to himself before walking towards the front door.

Harry was shocked by how beautiful, yet totally creepy, the manor was. The doors were massive and made from obsidian. The outside of the manor was layered with blood red and venom green bricks that showed the two colors Voldemort was most famous for; red for his eyes and green for his snake.

Coming out of his impressed state, Harry sent a blast of magic at the ornate doors, nearly causing them to unhinge, and yelled in the sweetest voice he could muster, "TOOOMMMMYYY, I'M HOMMMEEEE!"

The response was an immediate roar of rage and the sound of an extremely irate Dark Lord storming toward the front door, where Harry stood looking at his nails completely unconcerned. As soon as Harry saw Voldemort's piercing ruby eyes, he smiled. "'Sup, Tom?"

Harry briefly noted the look of shock that passed through Voldemort's eyes before the man got ahold of himself and sneered back, "Oh, look, it's the eldest Potter. How kind of you to join me." His grin was malevolent and if Harry were anybody else, he would have shivered in fear. Meanwhile, Voldemort was expecting fear to worm its way onto Harry's features.

He was soon shocked, however, when Harry snarled back, "Don't you dare associate with those blood traitors! I was born a Potter, yes, but I was never _truly _a Potter. Besides, I came here today to help you, but, if that's how you're going to be, you can forget about it," he finished with a huff. He turned around, leaving a confused Voldemort and an amused Nagini, Harry walked out onto the lawn and waited for the Dark Lord to call him back.

Harry needn't have to wait long, for less than five seconds later, there was a muttered, "Wait!" Harry stopped in his tracks, turned around, and smiled as he walked back to the manor. Once Harry was in the manor, he stared at Voldemort and motioned for him to go on, causing the Dark Lord to roll his eyes and sigh. Before long, though, he sneered at Harry, "And, what, per say, could you help me with?"

"Oh, you know, this, that, a little bit of this and that. Oh, and I can also kill people without giving a damn. Plus, you and I both know the prophecy, thank you goblins," Harry mumbled to himself offhandedly, "so we both know that one of us has to kill the other. I was thinking, however, that we could make the prophecy void if you took me as an apprentice and an eventual equal. Don't worry, though, I don't want any of your power, I simply want revenge against the Potters. As I'm sure you've heard from your dear snake friend," Harry paused before continuing in Parseltongue, _"# the greater public believes that it was Rose, Charlie, and Neville that caused your downfall. This caused me to be treated horribly, eventually resulting in me moving in with my godfather. The Potters never even noticed that I was gone. Besides, #" _Harry smiled at the shocked face Voldemort was wearing, "if you were to kill me, then you'd only end up killing a part of your soul. I'm sure you can figure out what I mean by that…"

Harry gave Voldemort a few minutes to process everything that had been said and to try and figure out what Harry meant before a look of horror dawned on the Dark Lord's face, making Harry smirk, "Ah, so I take it you've guessed what I mean." Voldemort nodded up and down dumbly. "Excellent! So, all I need is your answer."

The three, Harry, Voldemort, and Nagini, remained still in relative silence as the Dark Lord pondered his options. Harry looked at Nagini, obviously intrigued by the beautiful serpent, something Nagini noticed, and study her closely, trying to determine what breed of snake she was. Harry was brought of his studying by a loud sigh coming from Voldemort. "Fine," he began, his hand holding his forehead as he looked down, still deep in thought, "you win. You will, however," he looked up at this part, _"# tell me _how _you can speak Parseltongue and all of your other secrets, since you clearly know my own deepest secret. #"_

Harry shrugged in response and began a long monologue involving all of his secrets, how he can speak Parseltongue, and his years reading in the Black library. Suffice it to say, by the end of the day, Voldemort was thoroughly shocked at the number of secrets Harry kept and Harry's rather long monologue. After a little time spent thinking about it, though, Voldemort broke out into massive grin and launched into talking to Harry about his future plans and the fact that Harry would need to come up with an, _at least, _tolerable and creepy Dark Lord name that he would be referred to by.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

"Alright then, Harry, until I deem it time, nobody can know of my return. Because when I _do _return, I want you ready. And then, eventually, I will have the news 'slip' out to the public that I have an apprentice, which should strike fear into the hearts of even the staunchest Light supporters. Not even my Death Eaters can know that I'm alive. As it is, from what you told me, only you and Sirius, to your knowledge, know that I am indeed alive at this point in time," Voldemort informed his new apprentice. "Now, as for the things I am teaching you, they are, by far, the darkest of the dark arts. What you will learn includes, but is not limited to, necromancy, black magic, blood magic, Parselmagic, and how to create Horcruxes. There are more, of course, but these are simply the most notable." Voldemort stared at his apprentice, "Have you come up with a name for yourself yet, Harry?"

"Yes, I have," Harry nodded.

"And…?" Voldemort inquired.

Harry smirked, "I thought that the name 'Lord Chaos' was rather fitting, don't you think?"

Voldemort smirked back, "Yes, I do believe that is quite fitting. After all, from what I know about you, you do seem rather fond of causing chaos and mayhem."

Harry beamed in response, "I'm glad you like it." Harry looked curious, "Uh, so, now what?"

Voldemort got a maniacal gleam in his eye, "Now… we train."

Harry gulped in response.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**THREE YEARS LATER…**_

"Come on, Harry! We both know you can do better than that!" Voldemort taunted.

At the moment, Harry James Potter, A.K.A. Lord Chaos, was dueling Voldemort and six dueling golems set to extreme difficulty. Over the years, Harry had developed from being a new duelist, to being the best duelist in the world, he even surpassed Voldemort in dueling skills once he got the hang of things.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Tommy-boy."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in response and started casting more dangerous dark curses at Harry, irritated at Harry for calling him 'Tommy-boy'. Voldemort had gotten over the fact that Harry would never call him Voldemort unless in front of his Death Eaters the week after Harry's training first began. Harry constantly called him 'Tom' or 'Tommy', much to the Dark Lord's ire, but he got over it. 'Tommy-boy', however, was going overboard.

Harry yelped in surprise, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry I called you Tommy-boy!"

"No you aren't, brat," Voldemort sounded annoyed.

"I know that, but it's only common courtesy to apologize," Harry gave Voldemort an infuriating smirk.

"Whatever," Voldemort muttered, amused by Harry's antics. Only Harry had ever witnessed this relaxed and care-free side of Voldemort, but, one could say that living in the same house for three years and spending nearly every waking hour together will cause one to loosen up eventually. Even an evil dark lord like Voldemort would eventually succumb to the urge to relax.

The duel continued with the usual back and forth gibes at the other's expense. Eventually, Harry got bored and launched six Killing Curses in rapid succession and cast a powerful Parselmagic stunner that slipped underneath Voldemort's guard, leaving him sprawled on the ground with a funny look on his face. Harry, not one to miss a chance, conjured a muggle Sharpie and began doodling on his mentor's face, much to Nagini's amusement.

Once Harry was satisfied, Harry looked at Nagini and hissed, _"# Don't tell him I did that. He'd be pissed off, which is a huge understatement, to be honest. #"_

_ "# Don't worry, hatchling, I won't, #" _Nagini hissed in response. Over the three years Harry had spent with Voldemort and Nagini, he had grown close to both of them, each in a different way. To Nagini, she had grown to consider him as if he were her own child, often allowing him get away with things that no other living thing would get away with doing, such as stroking her scales, or doodling on her Master's face, which, in reality, she thought was hilarious. Voldemort's relationship with Harry is the same as most mentor-apprentice relationships, which is all one would expect considering he's the Dark Lord.

Harry smiled, _"# Thanks, Nagini. #"_

_ "# You're welcome, hatchling. #"_

Harry, satisfied with his drawings and Nagini's answer, revived the Dark Lord with the Parselmagic version of _'Enervate'_.

Voldemort sprung up suddenly looking left and right, "Who? What? When? Wher―" He was cut off by Harry's raucous laughter and Nagini's own snake snickers, bringing him back to reality. "Ugh," he groaned, "I trained you too well if you can beat me." The only response he got was a large grin from Harry, before the boy broke into another round of chuckles, much to Voldemort's irritation and ire. "Alright, alright. I get it. You think it's funny," he said dismissively, which caused Harry to laugh even harder. Voldemort's glare soon shut him up, though. "Anyways," he continued, cautious because he was _sure _Harry would chuckle again, but when he didn't, he continued, "I have decided that it is time for my Death Eaters to know that I am alive and well, and then torture a few for not searching for me."

"Oh!" Harry piped up, "Can I torture them for you?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No." Harry stared blankly at Voldemort while Nagini glared at him. Eventually, he got disconcerted by his own familiar's glare and gave in. "Fine!"

"Yes!" Harry fist pumped.

Voldemort continued, "You will be standing in the shadows and won't reveal yourself until I introduce you. Once you have been introduced, I want you to stand to my right, and Nagini will be on my left. You will, of course, have to wear your 'Lord Chaos' guise, because I don't want you to be recognized by _anybody_, understand?" Harry nodded vigorously in response, eager about meeting the followers his mentor constantly complained about. "I will summon my Death Eaters in precisely one hour. So, go get cleaned up and put on your disguise. I hope you're right and that it is actually very creepy, like you said. You did, after all, spend several thousand Galleons on it, which is quite ridiculous." Harry smirked and ran off to get ready for the meeting. "Ugh," Voldemort sighed, "this is going to be one long meeting. I might as well clean u― HARRY!" Suffice it to say, he was quite vexed once he saw his reflection.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Exactly fifty-nine minutes later…**_

"I can't believe he did that!" Voldemort grumbled to Nagini as he waited for his apprentice to arrive so he could summon his Death Eaters. "Seriously, who does tha―?"

He stopped upon the massive doors slamming open, revealing an imposing figure. The figure was approximately 5 feet and 3 inches, wore long, black robes and a black hood. Along the sides of the robes were small blood-red runes, giving the robes certain magical properties that other robes would not have. His hood had a picture of a basilisk, lined in green, on both sides of the hood. Underneath the hood was a black, red, and green mask that absolutely screamed terror. The clothes and mask, however, were not the worst part. No, the eyes, in fact, were the worst part. Inside the hood, were the two Avada Kedavra green flames that simply radiated power. The flaming orbs had small, green wisps of smoke trailing off of the far side of each of the figure's eyes. Other than the eyes and mask, everything else was shrouded in enchanted shadows that were impossible to penetrate.

"Wow," was all Voldemort could say once he saw the disguise. "That," he continued, "will _definitely _work."

Harry grinned, not that the Dark Lord could see it, and said, "Shall we begin?"

Voldemort nodded and put his wand to his arm, summoning his Death Eaters for the first time in ten long years. Meanwhile, Harry was getting situated in his spot behind Voldemort, hidden in the shadows.

Within minutes, the many _'Cracks!' _signified the arrival of the Death Eaters. As they entered the room, they each quickly got on their knees and kissed the hem of their thought-to-be-dead lord's robes. Once the final Death Eater arrived, Voldemort began, "My friends, ten long years it's been… I must confess myself _disappointed_. Not a single one of you sought me out. You all decided to believe that I could be killed by some pathetic children." The Death Eaters all looked uneasy. "But," he piped in, "I _do _have good news. Allow me to introduce to you my apprentice, Lord Chaos."

Harry calmly strode out of the shadows and stopped next to Voldemort. Ripples of curiosity and unease drifted through the assembled Death Eaters as they took in the foreboding appearance of their lord's mentor.

"He will be aiding us in our conquest to take over the wizarding world. You will follow orders that come from his mouth as if they came from my own."

"He doesn't look worthy. I could easily beat this pipsque—ah!" A random Death Eater spoke up, only to be interrupted by Harry choking him. Everybody, bar Voldemort and Nagini, watched in horror as Harry dragged the man into the air from ten feet away, by simply having his arm out and hand clutched around an imaginary throat **(Think of Force Choke)**. Harry's magic held the man until he eventually passed out, upon which, Harry brought him to him before spitting at the body and dropping it in front of Nagini.

_"# You may eat him, Nagini. She can eat him, right? He's not, like, anybody important or anything? #" _Harry spoke to Nagini, before quickly asking permission from Voldemort, who just waved his consent. Harry smiled cruelly, _"# Very well. Nagini, feed. #" _With that, Nagini sprung upon the Death Eater before slowly and painfully devouring him whole horrifying the assembled Death Eaters. "Does anybody else question my authority?" Harry asked in a sickly-sweet manner, causing shivers to crawl their ways down the assembled Death Eaters' spines. When nobody answered, Harry nodded, "Good."

"Now," Voldemort began, "it's time for a few of you to be punished by Lord Chaos for not seeking me out during these ten long years."

Many Death Eaters' eyes went wide with terror when they heard who was going to punish them. Harry randomly picked Death Eaters before sending bolts of black lightning at them through his fingers, causing them immense pain **(Think of Force Lightning― some Star Wars abilities will be listed.)**. Harry grinned, satisfied with the results of the silent and wandless spell he had been creating for torturing people. In his opinion, the Cruciatus Curse was expected by Death Eaters, his curse, however, was not.

After many minutes of different people suffering under the pain of Harry's spell, Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters, grinning when they all fled as quickly as they could to get away from the new psychotic lord.

"Well," Harry smirked, taking off his mask once they were all gone, "that was fun."

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Minutes later at Hogwarts…**_

Severus Tobias Snape is not an easy person to terrify. During the Dark Lord's first rise to power, he had witnessed many of the heinous acts that the Death Eaters partake in. These acts range from rape (of boys, which confused him; he was beginning to think all of the Death Eaters were gay…)**(I despise the idea of rape, and since it's even worse when it happens to girls, I will not allow that to happen in my story)**, torture, murder, mutilation, desecration, incineration, evisceration, decapitation, etc… He was, however, thoroughly horrified of the Dark Lord's new apprentice. The fact that the man could choke a man from across the room with only his bare hand was creepy enough, but when you add in the fact that he could shoot a lightning-torture curse out of his fingers, that made the man even more terrifying. The way the man seemed at ease with torturing the men and feeding that man to Nagini disturbed Severus. These were only a few of the reasons he had in mind for immediately seeking out Dumbledore after the meeting. It was October 25, meaning school was in session, lucky for him, though, it was the middle of the night, so he didn't have to deal with any brats getting in his way.

"Lemon drops," Severus spoke clearly to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. He rushed up the steps and burst into the room, startling the other Order of the Phoenix members who were currently meeting. One look at Severus' extremely pale complexion immediately told them that whatever they were about to hear was _not _good.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted warmly, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Albus," Snape began, trying to calm himself down, "we have a _very _big problem."

"Oh," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "and what's that?"

"Voldemort's back," the Potions professor blurted out, causing many of the people in the room to panic. "And it gets worse. Much, much worse."

"What can be worse than Voldemort returning, Snivellus?" James Potter snapped at Snape.

Snape sneered in response, emphasizing the next part to make sure they understood just _why _it got worse, "He's back… and he's got an apprentice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Catastrophic Consequences**

"_#" and "§" = Parseltongue_

"_Abcabcabc" = Gobbledygook_

**Previously**

"_Voldemort's back," the Potions professor blurted out, causing many of the people in the room to panic. "And it gets worse. Much, much worse."_

_ "What can be worse than Voldemort returning, Snivellus?" James Potter snapped at Snape._

_ Snape sneered in response, emphasizing the next part to make sure they understood just why it got worse, "He's back… and he's got an apprentice."_

**Chapter Three**

Chaos. That was the only word that could adequately describe the reaction the Order of the Phoenix had to Snape's revelation about Voldemort's return and the fact that he got himself an apprentice, somebody suspected by the Order to be very dangerous, having not been told just how _truly _dangerous he was.

"Silence!" Dumbledore raised his voice over the racket that was caused by the news. Once everybody calmed down, Dumbledore continued, "Thank you. Will you please continue, Severus?"

"Of course, Albus." And so Snape went on to describe the horrifying events that happened not even ten minutes ago, not leaving out a single detail. Once he finished, many Order members were pale, including James Potter, much to Snape's satisfaction, and a few were even trembling in fear.

Everybody in the room looked at Dumbledore, hoping for some sort of good news or reassurance. When they received neither from the aged wizard, who looked pensive, the room erupted into chaos once again. Arguments began left and right, between friends (Mad-Eye Moody v. Kingsley Shacklebolt) and foes (Snape v. Potter & Lupin), over what to do. If what Snape said was true, then it was obvious that there was another dangerous player in the game between the light and the dark.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was, for the first time in a long time, looking his own age. He _had _anticipated Voldemort's return, but he _hadn't _anticipated that Voldemort would have an apprentice. From all he knew about Tom Marvolo Riddle, which was a lot, he would _never _share his power with anybody, friend or foe.

"You may all go," Dumbledore announced, finally breaking out of his thoughts, "I need some time to think on this, but rest assured, this new threat _will _be handled."

After everybody left, Dumbledore went back to his thoughts on a young Voldemort. Before long, though, his thoughts drifted away to a child that he had once know that had been missing for nearly three years. When he had first noticed young Harry Potter missing, he thought nothing of it, as the boy normally avoided his family at all costs. But, once school started and still no Harry, he began to get worried. He knew full well that the eldest Potter was powerful, but to what extent, he had no idea.

All of a sudden, a dreadful thought popped into the old man's head, before quickly shaking it off, thinking, _No, he wouldn't._

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**The next day at Riddle Manor…**_

"Lucius!" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, my lord?" the aristocratic blonde responded.

"Go find Lord Chaos. Tell him to come here to meet with me, he and I have important things to discuss."

"Right away, my lord," Lucius replied, before swiftly leaving the room to search for his master's apprentice.

Once Lucius was out of the room and the doors slammed shut, Voldemort immediately began a conversation with Nagini, _"# What do you think, Nagini? #"_

Said snake responded with a hiss, _"# I think you ssshould let him decide. He did, after all, avoid the place for a reassson. And if you sssend him there, he'll missssss out on the raidsss and the Order will get sssussspiciousss. #"_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, _"# Ssso you think that there isss a traitor in our midssst, Nagini? #"_

_ "# I don't think that there'sss a traitor, I _know _there'sss a traitor. I just don't know who. #"_

_ "# Bah, we'll discussssss this later. Besssidesss, Harry could alwaysss join usss during raidsss. You know just asss well asss I that he isss the Heir of the Hogwartsss Four, meaning that he hasss more control of that cassstle than the Old Coot. Even if he weren't, he could easssily ssslip passst the wardsss if he wanted to. He could alssso join usss by turning into a wraith. For sssome reassson he ssseemed to think that ritual would be helpful, at the time I didn't sssee how it could be helpful, but now that I think about it, hisss idea was brilliant. #"_

_ "# Wel― #"_

Nagini was cut off by the doors blasting open, signifying the arrival of the esteemed Lord Chaos. Voldemort and Nagini shared a look, having gotten used to Harry's overdramatic entrances over the years they spent living in the same home. Harry stalked up to the cozy chair that was facing Voldemort's and sat down, making sure to enjoy the comfort the chair provided. Once he was satisfied, he looked at Voldemort and spoke, "'Sup?'

Voldemort rolled his eyes, having gotten used to Harry greeting him like that, as well. "Well, Harry," he began, "first off, I would like to say that I would appreciate it if you didn't always blast open those doors, they aren't cheap, you know."

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Also, I wanted to discuss to you a slight change in plan."

Harry raised his eyebrow at this, "Oh?"

"Yes, the plan i― "

_"# He wantsss to sssend you to Hogwartsss. #" _Nagini hissed dryly.

_"# WHAT?! #" _Harry exploded.

_"# Nagini! #" _Voldemort scolded his familiar.

_"# Hell no, Tom. I told you that I wasss _never _going to that place. Essspecially not with Jamesss and Lily Potter teaching there. Not to mention that there'sss Dumbledore, Rossse, Charlie, and Neville there asss well. Plusss, I wouldn't be able to go on any raidsss, which would be sssussspiciousss! #" _Harry complained.

_"# Why isss it that everybody sssussspectsss that there isss a traitor among usss except me? #" _Voldemort asked incredulously.

_"# I don't think that there'sss a traitor, I know there'sss a traitor. I just don't know who. #" _Harry responded sagely.

_"# That'sss exactly what Nagini sssaid, #" _Voldemort said dryly. _"# Anywaysss, as for the raidsss, you'd easssily be able to join us. If I'm not missstaken, you _are _the rightful owner of Hogwartsss, which meansss you can manipulate the wardsss as you pleassse. #" _Harry frowned, and just as he was about to retort, Voldemort continued, _"# And, there isss alssso your wraith form from the ritual you convinced me to help you with. #"_

_ "# What'sss ssso important at Hogwartsss, though? #" _Harry asked, clinging onto his last vestige of hope, which was soon crushed.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Voldemort replied, no longer speaking in Parseltongue. Voldemort's remark caused Harry to visibly deflate, which resulted in Voldemort looking smug.

"Fine! But _you _have to prepare the damn arrangements, because I will _not _go as Harry Potter," Harry responded moodily.

Voldemort smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." This resulted in Harry leaving the room mumbling about 'annoying dark lords' and 'stupid Hogwarts' brats'. Voldemort turned to Nagini, _"# That went well. #"_

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**One week later…**_

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, getting everybody in the Great Hall to quiet down before the feast, "I would like to introduce a new transfer student, Harry Shadis! **(Yeah, I got that name from Shadowed Malice. I'm terrible at making **_**actual **_**names.)**" Dumbledore began clapping, getting a few claps from the crowd. "Tuck in," he finished. He turned to look at an annoyed Harry who was standing next to him, "Slytherin table is right there, Mr. Shadis."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, and walked over to the indicated table. As he walked to the table, the sneering faces of his housemates did not go unnoticed by him. _Probably think that I'm a mudblood_, he thought bitterly. _Just _why _couldn't he come up with a pureblood name?_ _Hm, how should I scare them into submission…?_ Harry paused, _Yes! It's perfect! I'll speak Parseltongue in front of them. First, I need to summon a snake… It sure is a good thing that nobody at the meeting heard me talking to Voldemort in Parseltongue. On the down side, I'll have to make sure it stays that way… oh well._

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Later that evening…**_

"How'd a mudblood like you make it into Slytherin," a blonde, who Harry was guessing was Lucius Malfoy's son, sneered.

"Yeah, you have no magical talent whatever," Pug-Face taunted.

"Looks like we need to teach the mudblood a lesson!" a big, burly guy shouted, getting cheers from the rest of the house.

Harry smirked as they approached and quickly grabbed his wand and shouted, _"Serpensortia maxima!" _At once, five giant King Cobras jumped out of the tip of Harry's wand and started slithering around scaring some of the students, but, not all of them.

Harry quickly used legilimency to invade the minds of the serpents and speak to them, _"# Wait, my friendsss. I mean you no harm, I jussst wisssh to give thessse ussselessssss humansss a lesssssson. Ssso, I would appreciate it if you all turned and faced me, I'm the one who sssummoned you. Alssso, try and look menacing! #" _

The snakes, after jolting out of their initial shock, immediately rounded on Harry and looked as if they were going to attack him. This resulted in a smug look from the blonde, who laughed at Harry's predicament, "Ha-ha! Oh, look, the mudblood's own spell is going to ba―"

He stopped talking once he heard Harry's hissing, _"# Thank you, my friendsss. Now, pleassse turn around and ssscare the blonde. #"_

_ "# Ok, ssspeaker, #" _the five cobras hissed in unison, all turning to face the blonde who started the whole ordeal.

_ "# Flee from my wrath! #" _The first King Cobra hissed in amusement.

_"# Flee, petty two-legsss! #" _Cobras three and five responded.

_"# I wonder if jussst ssspeaking normal will ssscare them. #" _The second cobra wondered aloud, the result of which was the blonde backpedalling as fast as possible.

_"# Yup! #" _The fourth cobra hissed victoriously.

"What is going on here!?" a new, silky voice shouted throughout the room.

Every student save the blonde, who ran and hid behind the new figure, turned and face a tall, man with silky, black hair and a crooked nose. _Oh look, _Harry mused, _it's Severus!_

"H-h-he s-summoned th-those cobras a-and told them t-to at-at-attack me!" the wimpy blonde stuttered out.

Harry watched on amused as Severus Snape twisted around so as to yell at him, only to stop dead, finally having taken in the blonde's words. "What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy," _Oh yeah! I was right! _Harry thought victoriously, "by he _told _them to attack you. Only a Parselmouth can command snakes, and there has only been _one _Parselmouth in recent history, and that was the Dark Lord himself!"

"I mean that h-he _told _them to at-attack me! H-he's a Pa-Parselmouth!" the boy whimpered.

For the first time since Severus had arrived, all attention turned back to Harry and his serpentine friends. The looks of shock and fear satisfied Harry to no end, but the shocked look on Snape's face worried Harry a little. _What if somebody _did _hear me speaking Parseltongue to Tom, _he thought concernedly. _Nah!_

Harry, bored with the silence, decided to break it, "Um, if that's all, I'm going to go to my dorm with my five new friends. Thank you and good night!" Harry rushed off to where Tom had told him the Slytherin Heir dorms lie. He approached the snake statue, out of sight from any who would watch him, and hissed, _"# Open! #"_ causing the statue to move to the side silently, providing a small entrance for Harry and the five King Cobras to go through. Once they were all in the room, Harry whispered, _"# Clossse! #" _and watched with satisfaction as the door shut itself. He then plopped down on the bed and started laughing. _"# Th-that, ha-ha, wasss sss-sssooo worth it! Thank you for your aid, my friendsss. You are welcome to ssstay with me if you wisssh, but you do not have to. I can sssneak you out later tonight through the Chamber of Sssecretsss and take you to the Forbidden Foressst if you prefer. #"_ _Good thing Tom told me about the entrance to the Chamber in here… Now if only he told me _where_ the fuck it is in here, _Harry thought furiously, as he began to look around the magically expanded dorm that he found was more like a personal apartment, complete with a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a dining room, and a living room. Once Harry finished, he sat in a comfy chair and sighed, _Damn it, Tom. _

After a few minutes of thinking hard, Harry slapped his head. He stood from the chair and walked into what he guess was the middle of the home and hissed out loudly, interrupting the five serpents from their thoughts, _"# Open, Chamber of Sssecretsss! #" _

Harry grinned as he heard the sound of stones grinding against each other and walked to where the noise was. He ended up going into one of the bathrooms and looked under the cupboard, which revealed an open tunnel. _Damn,_ _what the fuck is with Salazar and putting Chamber entrances in bathrooms… _he wondered as he remembered Voldemort telling him about the Chamber entrance in the second floor corridor's girls' bathroom. _Probably a pedophile, _Harry concluded. With that in mind, he crawled his way into the tunnel and kept going like that for five minutes, only to bang his head on the floor. _I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. _He thought to himself, before standing up. _I can't believe that I actually thought that Salazar Slytherin would _crawl _his way to his secret chamber… _Harry proceeded down the tunnel, completely unaware of the five King Cobras following him, until he reached a dead end, which made Harry sigh.

_"# Uh, #" _one of the cobras began, startling Harry, causing him to jump and hit his head on the ceiling, resulting in much grumbling from him, _"# you ssshould probably sssay 'Open' again. #" _

Harry, smacking himself for his idiocy, hissed out, _"# Open. #" _and began grumbling to himself when the wall did indeed open. _Can't believe I didn't think of that… _He continued forward only to slip and tumble down the inside of the pipe at break-neck speeds. "Ow. Oof. Ah. Damn. Ouch. Fuck!" Harry shouted out as he constantly hit some part of his body on the pipe. This continued to happen for another five minutes until Harry finally balanced himself out… only to come out the end of the pipe.

_ "# FUCK! #" _Harry hissed, not realizing he had just shouted out in Parseltongue. All of a sudden the loud rumbling of stone grinding on stone sounded out. Harry spun to his left so fast he almost got whiplash, and was shocked to see a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. It wasn't so much the statue he was shocked to see as much as it was the statue's giant maw opening up, revealing two yellow eyes. Harry suddenly remembered what Tom had told him the Chamber housed, snapped his eyes shut, and braced himself for instant death. After a few seconds bracing himself, he got tired of waiting and opened his eyes, only to be looking into two brilliant amber eyes that could only belong to one being.

_Oh, shit, _he thought

_Basilisk._

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Meanwhile, back at Riddle Manor…**_

Lord Voldemort sighed in absolute boredom, already regretting sending his companion for three years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While he would never admit it to anybody, save Nagini, that he missed the company of his apprentice.

As he sat through a long, boring Death Eater get-together, he became lost in his thought. Back when he came up with the idea of sending Harry to Hogwarts, he figured Nagini's company would be enough to bear through the boring Death Eater meetings, just like it used to. He soon found out, however, that he was sorely mistaken. It became readily apparent to him that he had become just _too _used to his bratty apprentice's company. Nagini's presence in his Death Eater meetings, was just not enough to get him through, anymore.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one of his servants groveling at his feet, "My lord, I bring news that you might find interesting." Voldemort looked around for a moment and noticed that the meeting was finally over.

Voldemort looked down at the pitiful man and narrowed his eyes, "Well! Get on with it!"

"My lord, apparently Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban. While it's not Pett― GYAH!" The Death Eater shouted.

Voldemort continued casting the Cruciatus Curse for a few more seconds before stopping it. "Go on," he snapped, "tell me why I would find interest in news about that worthless rat!"

"Y-yes, my lord. The news you might find interesting is the fact that he escaped the prison. If he were to tell you how he did it, then you could free the rest of your inner circle," the Death Eater finished, gasping.

Voldemort nodded, "Very well, you're free to go, Macnair."

"Thank you, my lord," Macnair mumbled before scurrying off elsewhere, eager to escape his lord's wrath.

Once only Nagini and Voldemort were left in the room, he hissed to his companion, _"# I ssshould have taken your advice, Nagini. Thessse bumbling idiotsss are more irritating than I remember. Maybe I ssshould have kept Harry around. #" _Nagini, in response, did her best to console her irritated master.

**(LINE BREAK)**

_**Back to Harry…**_

_Oh, shit, _he thought.

_Basilisk._

_"# Who are you? You are not my massster, yet you ssspeak the noble language like another, from not too long ago…" _the ancient basilisk hissed out, exposing very large, and very pointy fangs.

_"# Um, #" _Harry gulped, _"# I am your massster'sss heir? #" _

The basilisk hissed violently, _"# No, you are not Tom. Tom'sss ssscent tasssted different. Ssso again I asssk, who are you!? #"_

_ "# I'm Lord Ssslytherin'sss _other _heir. #" _

The basilisk stopped in its tracks, and flicked its tongue out again, gathering Harry scent, yet again. _"# What you sssay, #" _the basilisk began, _"# isss true. You do tasssted like my massster, but my sssensssesss tell me Tom isss ssstill alive. How isss it possssssible for my massster to have two heirsss. #"_

Harry relaxed a little, _"# I'm Lord Ssslytherin'sss heir through magic, whereasss, Tom isss Lord Ssslytherin'sss heir through blood. #"_

_ "# An impossster, then! #" _the snake reared up, making Harry tense up again.

_"# No! #" _Harry hissed out desperately. _"# I _am _your massster'sss heir, or at leassst, one of them. But I know the other. In fact, Tom isss my mentor. #"_

The basilisk stopped at this particular piece of information, and pondered it over silently. _"# Very well. It explainsss why you are not dead. #"_

_ "# Why'sss that? #"_

The basilisk looked away wistfully, _"# Back when I wasss only a hatchling, my massster cassst a ssspell on me. It did not harm me. No, in fact it helped me. It granted me the ability to look at thossse who are in some way connected to him without accidentally killing them with my gaze. I believe that isss the only reassson you have not died. And if that'sss the cassse, then it meansss you are telling the truth. #"_

Harry was only able to nod in understanding. _"# I really wisssh I could meet your massster, he sssoundsss like a brilliant man. I'm Harry, by the way. #"_

The basilisk stared into Harry's emerald eyes, as if trying to read Harry's intentions. _"# I am Brazil. And… there _isss_ a way for you to meet Massster Sssalazar. #"_


End file.
